irobotfandomcom-20200214-history
Del Spooner
CPD Detective Del Spooner is the main protagonist of the Film I,Robot (2004). History "Does believing you're the last sane man on the face of this earth mean that you're thinking crazy? Well if it does, then maybe I am." (Spooner to Calvin about the robots on the loose.") Spooner is introduced as prejudiced against robots due to a car accident where an NS-4 decided to save him from drowning rather than a little girl called Sarah. He attributes to robots as having no soul "Just lights and clockwork". Before the film, Spooner broke up with his wife, possibly due to his mental health issues and violence against robots. Spooner has a robotic arm, several replacement ribs and an artificial lung courtesy of the USR cybernetics program for wounded cops. Lanning apparently performed the surgery himself, practically trying to kill any robots who seem to be doing bad. Personality Spooner seems to have a violent aptitude towards robots and people who place their trust in them. This strong negative attitude he has against robots was caused when he was in a car accident with a little girl, (named Sarah) and the NS-4 that was passing nearby him happened to save him instead of her. The robot calculated that he had a 45% chance of survival while she had 11% chance of surviving. For that, he believes robots don't feel any kind of emotions and expressed disbelief when he found out that Sonny feels emotions and he dreams when he sleeps. He is quite reckless when he first encountered Sonny in Dr Lanning's lab, he didn't hesitate to shoot Sonny in the leg after he jumped from the window, and when he stood in a room full of NS-5's, he didn't hesitate to shoot one in the head to see whether it was Sonny hiding or another NS-5. He also believes very strongly in his goals and was willing to find out who murdered Alfred Lanning. He seems to have a calm, casual personality most of the time when walking out in public and seems to have a dry sense of humour which was shown when he spoke with Dr Calvin in the elevator when they first met, and when he told his best friend, Farber to stop cussing because he "wasn't very good at it.". He is also slightly childish as shown when he hid from his grandmother when she called his name. He can be quite rude and sarcastic and clearly isn't afraid to speak his mind as shown when he fakes a sneeze in Lawrence Robertson's office, then proclaimed: "I'm sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit!". He showed distaste to his co-workers who teased him for believing robots are a threat and he showed that he cared for his friends and was willing to keep them safe even when he might be killed in the process. It is found out at V.I.K.I.'s tower that Spooner is afraid of heights. At the end of the film, he develops and kinder attitude towards the robots and goes as far as becoming Sonny's friend. Spooner is very into retro-fashion, living in a late 90's style apartment, wearing vintage 2004 Converse All Stars sneakers, an old motorcycle and owning a vintage JVC DVD player and a 1990's alarm clock which both became obsolete in the 2050's. However, he drives a brand-new Audi RSQ. Appearance Del Spooner is a tall, black African-American man with a slim, muscular build. He has brown eyes, has short, black hair on his scalp, and the clothes he wears are brown jeans, a grey T-shirt, and the most common outfit he wore through out the film was his black leather overcoat. He prefers to wear his hat even when inside as shown when he entered his office. Abilities As a cop, Detective Spooner is very skilled with weapons. A few of his weapons consist of: Robotic Arm: The arm is a replacement of his left arm, covered with false skin to look like his original arm. The arm that is attached to him is an NS-5's, giving itself enough strength to break through concrete with just a simple punch, break through steel, and even through another NS-5's limbs, heads, and bodies. Since the arm was attached to his brain's nerve signals, he has more stamina and endurance as shown when he fought a lone, one armed NS-5, and when he fought against a swarm of NS-5s in V.I.K.I.'s tower. Two Handguns: He keeps two handguns with him at all times in case a situation goes wrong. He was shown to be very proficient with them when he fought a swarm of NS-5s attacked him while he was driving. He managed to shoot Sonny in the leg when he jumped out of the window despite the fact Sonny was moving around. Machine Gun: He only uses it when he fights in V.I.K.I.'s tower against the swarm of NS-5s. He is shown to be very proficient at shooting it, and he managed to shoot several NS-5s at once in rapid-fire. Summary Category:Characters